Something There
by Mikaela0309
Summary: Let's go back a couple years, to before our favorite detectives were even thinking of being partners in SVU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so guys I got my laptop working again so now I can update a lot faster! Also, I'm starting this story because I have been trying to write one like this so you guys let me know if you like it okay! Alright new story time!!!!**

**Olivia Benson's house**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh where is the snooze button!" Olivia reached her arm out from under the cover, and smacked the top of the alarm clock.

"Olivia wake up! If you miss the bus you will be in a shit ton of trouble!" Olivia's mother Serena yelled up the stairs.

"Ugh fine." Olivia crawled out of bed, and went over to her closet. She decided to wear the normal attire. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a school hoodie. She pulled the clothes on, and then went down the stairs.

"About time you get your lazy ass out of bed!" Olivia's mom was laying on the couch in her robe. She had an empty bottle of vodka on the floor, and another in her hand. Olivia hated when her mom drank. She hated it more when she came home drunk because then she was violent. That was what happened last night.

"Sorry, I was up late doing homework." Olivia knew her mother was never going to get her through college so her grades were everything.

"Yeah whatever." Her mother took another gulp of the vodka.

"Is there any cereal left?" Olivia walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't know did you buy any?" Her mom laughed.

"Guess not." There was never really food in the house. Olivia usually had a sandwich for dinner, a TV dinner, or anything else she picked up. She wasn't the best cook, and she knew that. _Oh well I can make it without breakfast._

"Olivia!" Her mother yelled from the couch as Olivia started back up the stairs.

"Cover your face up it looks like shit!" Her mom yelled. Olivia went back to her room, and looked in the mirror. Her face did look like shit. She had a bruise forming on her eye from last night's events. She had multiple bruises on her cheeks and jaw also. She never hit her mom back. She just defended herself. She pulled out her foundation, and cover up. She needed to buy more. She went through almost a compact a week. She put enough on to the point where her face looked almost normal, brushed her hair and teeth, and then went back downstairs to catch the bus. _A junior, and still riding the bus. _Olivia walked to the bus thinking about all the homework she didn't get done last night. She was looking through her English book, and attempting to avoid puddles from last night's storm when it happened.

SPLASH!!!

A kid in a new black Mercedes convertible drove by, and splashed a giant puddle up onto Olivia. "Of course, my luck!" Olivia yelled, and than ran to catch the approaching bus.

**Inside the car**

"Oh shit, I guess we should have apologized to her." The driver of the car that splashed Olivia spoke.

"Who gives two shits about her, she is a no one." The girl in the seat sat back.

"Yeah I guess. Damn, we are stuck behind this bus now." The driver hated going slow.

"Calm down baby." The girl rubbed his thigh.

"Not here." He moved her hand.

"Aw why not baby?" The girl slid her hand farther up his leg.

"Because…" He moved her hand again.

"I know you want it." She grabbed him.

"Obviously I don't, am I hard!" He yelled at her.

"No!" She sat back in her seat

"Sorry Kathy."

"Whatever Elliot just drive."

**School**

Olivia was soaked as she squished her way to her locker. She knew what kids said about her. None of it was good, but oh well. She was used to being the loner. Then she saw him. Tall, strong, gorgeous, and above all beautiful blue eyes. His name was Elliot Stabler. Captain of the football, baseball, basketball, and track team. The only bad part about him was that he was not the smartest. In fact he was in almost all of her classes. She was in some advanced classes also. They had first period together so Olivia grabbed her French book, and went to class.

Elliot stood at his locker surrounded by his group of friends. He was friends with everyone, and popular as could be. He was dating the head cheerleader, and every guy told him how they wished they were him. He was grabbing his French book when he saw her walk by. She was unlike anything he had seen. Every girl in his group was fake. Most of them were blonde, and cheerleaders. This girl had the most gorgeous brown hair ever, even when it was soaking wet. She had big brown eyes that made him melt when he looked at them. She was strong and independent even though she was a loner. She wasn't in his group, but he loved everything about her. Most of his friend's had dispersed by the time he had stopped thinking about her. Kathy was the last one standing there.

"Well El, I am going to go to Government. Talk to you later." She stretched up and kissed him.

"Bye Kathy." Elliot turned and started walking towards his class when the late bell rang. "Shit!" Elliot walked faster towards his class. When he went in everyone was seated at the tables.

"Mr. Stabler nice of you to join us please take a seat." The teacher never even looked at him.

"Sorry, Mam." Elliot walked towards the only open chair in the room. It was next to her. She was already focused on the French when Elliot approached her. She looked up slightly, and he shot her a smile. She put her head back down.

"Alright class, you are going to be working with your partners on a project. You will have to pick a city in France, and put together an entire vacation package that is trying to convince me to go to your city. The group who is most convincing will get ten bonus points. You will come up and pick your city out of this hat, and than get to work. Ms. Benson, you have the highest grade in the class you may pick first." The teacher put the hat on the table in front of her, and Olivia walked up to the front of the room. She pulled a small piece of paper out. "What country Ms. Benson?" The teacher grabbed a paper.

"Paris." Olivia was excited she loved Paris.

"Very good go ahead and get to work." The teacher called the next group, and Olivia went back to her desk.

"So I am Elliot." Elliot stuck his hand toward Olivia.

"I know who you are." Olivia didn't look at him.

"I don't know your name everyone calls you Ms. Benson." He wanted to be able to call her something else.

"Everyone calls you Mr. Stabler." She was flipping through a book.

"Well yes, but I told you my name at least." Elliot was pushing her.

"My name is Olivia." She looked up at him. Oh blue eyes.

"That is a beautiful name." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. The rest of the period went by fast. They got to know eachother a little better, and then talked about the project. They agreed to work at his house after school for the rest of the week. They had three weeks to do the project, but Olivia was not a procrastinator, and Elliot had a week off before football started again. The bell rang for second period.

"I have that with you too." Elliot laughed.

"Yeah I think they gave us the same schedules." Olivia smiled. Elliot felt his heart speed up.

"Are you a senior?" Elliot walked out of the room with her.

"No I am a junior." She smiled. He was tall she liked looking up at him.

"A junior in Calculus. That takes skill. Do you tutor?" Elliot stopped in front of her.

"I could." She was so close to him.

"I might need some help." He winked at her.

"Okay." She smiled.

"In more than one area maybe." God he loved her eyes.

"Oh really?" She liked where this was going.

"Elliot!" Kathy yelled. Than she grabbed his arm, and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Hi Kathy." Elliot said as he pulled away.

"I'll see you in Calc El." Olivia turned around and left.

"Elliot were you doing your good deed for the day…talking to a loser." One of his teammates laughed and high fived another.

"Yeah man your probably just made that poor girl's day." They were all laughing except for Elliot.

"The feeling was mutual…I have to go." Elliot left, and went to Calc.

"What's his deal Kathy?" Her friend Kara asked.

"I have no clue, but I am going to find out." Kathy was pissed that he left her to talk to a meaningless girl.

"let's just go to class for now Kathy." Kara pulled on her arm, and they walked to gym

Meanwhile, Elliot was walking into Calc, and sitting down next to Olivia. He leaned back, and put his arm around her chair. She moved away.

"Sorry." Elliot said, and brought his arm back.

"It's no big deal." Olivia smiled.

"Good." He winked, and put his arm back around the back of her chair. _Oh this was going to be a long, great class._

**So it's almost EO, but not yet…it will be eventually. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I am so bored… I can't get internet service in my room!!!!!!!! Ugh **

"Liv do you understand any of this?" Elliot was staring at his Calculus book.

"Not really." She smiled.

"We can work on this at my house today too." He wondered if he would get any work done after school.

"Alright by the way where do you want to meet after school?" Olivia shut her Calc book. The period was almost over.

"Um just come to my locker after ninth period."

"Alright, do you have to take Kathy home?" Olivia didn't want to be in the car with her.

"No, she has cheering practice." Elliot was happy he didn't have to take her home.

"Oh okay." The bell rang, and Olivia stood up to walk out.

"Bye Liv." Elliot smiled, and walked out of the classroom.

The next couple periods went by quickly. Olivia had English next, then cooking, biology, and lunch was sixth period. She sat down at her loner table. She sat with a couple other girls, but they barely talked. She saw Elliot walk in with Kathy and all of his other friends. Kathy and her friends were as popular as they got. They were all cheerleaders, and dating the starters on the football, basketball, or baseball teams. Elliot and Kathy were like their leaders. Which they should be, team captain and head cheerleader. Next thing she knew Elliot was in front of her table.

"Hey Liv." He smiled.

"Hi Elliot." She smiled back.

"Let's go Elliot." Kathy grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the lunch line.

"Liv, why was he talking to you?" One of the girls whose name was Amber asked.

"We are partners in a couple classes." Olivia went back to her sandwich.

"Olivia he is like the most popular senior ever." Another girl Maria was amazed.

"He is really cool, we are working on the project after school." Olivia took the last bite of her sandwich, and then drank her water. "Listen guys, I have to go talk to my Government teacher before class I'll see you later." Olivia stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So El, I was thinking about a pink dress for homecoming." Kathy nibbled at her salad.

"Okay, but I'm not wearing a pink tie." Elliot had always been against pink.

"Elliot Stabler you have too!" Kathy yelled.

"No Kathy." He was not budging on this.

"Whatever." Kathy took a sip of her water. Elliot went back to eating his pizza, and then he saw Olivia walk out of the cafeteria.

"I have to go talk to a teacher guys see you later." Elliot stood up to leave, but Kathy grabbed his arm.

"Bye baby." She pulled him down, and crashed her lips into his.

"Bye." Elliot pulled away, and left.

"Olivia!" He yelled down the hallway. She turned around and saw him headed towards her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"A little early to be going to Government don't you think?" He smiled and fell into step next to her.

"I have to talk to Mr. Greer before class about making up the test I missed last week." She headed towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah, you never miss school what was going on?" Elliot opened to door to the stairwell for her.

"Oh um I had a doctors appointment." She was lieing, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh okay." Elliot opened the door to the second floor for her, and they went down the hallway to their classroom.

"Mr. Stabler, Ms. Benson nice to see you. What can I do for you?" Mr. Greer asked.

"I need to make up that test I missed last week." Olivia stood in front of Elliot.

"Oh yes, how about after school?" He asked. Olivia turned around to face Elliot.

"That's fine." Elliot smiled.

"Alright that works. Thanks." Olivia went to put her books down at her desk, and Elliot followed.

"I bombed that test." Elliot bombed pretty much every subject, but he was headed to NYU next year on a football scholarship.

"I could help you with this too I guess." Olivia smiled. She already knew that she would get into any college. She had a 4.25 from weighted classes, and was first in her class.

"Great." Elliot smiled, and then sat in the desk next to her. The rest of the class had come in and sat down, and Mr. Greer began to lecture. Elliot pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote on it. He passed it to Olivia.

_I never understand this stuff._

Olivia wrote something, and then handed it back to him.

_I really like government, I'm good at it though. :-P_

Elliot wrote something down, and handed it back.

_I'll be good when your through with me too I'm sure. ;-)_

Olivia blushed.

_Trust me you will be, now pay attention Stabler._

Elliot smiled back, and then continued to copy notes. The rest of the period was quick. Next Elliot and Olivia both had criminal justice. Their all time favorite class. Elliot actually was passing that one. They sat on opposite sides of the room in this class because the teacher assigned seats. They communicated through smiles and funny faces. At the end of the period they went their separate ways to their last classes of the day. Olivia had gym, and Elliot had a study hall with Kathy.

"So El, I was thinking. You could pick me up from practice today, and we could go back to my house because my parents won't be home till tomorrow night. You could tell yours you are staying the night at Ryan's or something." She slid her hand up his thigh. Then she realized he wasn't interested. "Elliot Stabler what is wrong? I am the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school, and drop dead gorgeous, and I can't even get you up!" She was whispering, but her tone was harsh.

"Sorry Kathy, I have a lot on my mind." Elliot stared at his government homework.

"Let me take care of it baby." She slid closer to him, and kissed his cheek. She slowly made her way around, and pulled his head towards hers. She pushed into his lips with such force. "Damn El, if I didn't worry about getting snitched on I would screw you right here." She pushed her lips against his again.

"Kathy stop." Elliot pulled away, and looked at his homework again.

"Fine." Kathy looked at the clock. There was only two minutes left in the period so she got up, and walked out. Mr. Mancini wasn't even in the room, and if she did get caught she had her way of persuading him to keep her out of trouble. He was young, she was hot, what else was to it. Elliot followed her up to their lockers. Then the bell rang, and the hallways filled with students. Elliot's friends surrounded him, and talked to him about football. Elliot wasn't paying attention, he was scanning the hallway for Olivia. Then he saw her. She was standing at the opposite end of the hall staring at him. He stepped out of the group, and walked towards her.

"C'mon I want you to meet my friends." He pulled her arm.

"No, no I can wait here." She pulled away.

"Olivia, c'mon." He pulled on her again, and held her arm tight. She couldn't pull away, and finally gave up and walked toward the group. "Guys this is Olivia." Elliot looked at his shocked group of friends. "Olivia this is Ryan, Brandon, Christian, Jake, and Sam. They start on the basketball team with me. This is Luke and Damian. They are my wide receivers on the football team. This is Derek. He is my catcher. And then there are Mike, Anthony, and Jimmy. They are on my track relay." Elliot smiled at her. He could tell she felt out of place.

"Hi." That was all she got out. They all looked her up and down, and then said hi.

"Alright, well then we have all the girls. You know Kathy, and then there is Lisa, Carrie, Sami, Toni, Stephanie, Carly, Kelsey, Bianca, Aleigha, Kara, and Brooke.

"Hi." Was all Olivia got out again. The girls looked her up and down. They didn't see her as a threat so they said hi back.

"Well we are going to go work on a project. Bye guys." Elliot hugged Kathy, and she pulled him down and kissed him hard. Then she whisperd.

"Don't forget who you are dating Stabler." She spat at him. He pulled away, and walked down the hallway with Olivia.

"Sorry about that." Elliot smiled.

"It's fine… You have a lot of friends." She didn't want to look at him.

"Yeah they are fun." He stared ahead. Everyone looked shocked to see that Mr. Popular Stabler was walking with Ms. Loser Benson. Before Olivia knew it they were at his car. She got in the passenger side. Elliot preceded to put down the roof.

"Nice car." Olivia still hadn't looked at his eyes.

"Thanks it was my 16th birthday present." Elliot hadn't noticed that Olivia was not being normal.

"Oh wow." Olivia looked at her old cell phone that she had gotten for her 16th. It cost her mom about ten dollars, and Olivia had to pay the monthly bill so she rarely used it.

"Are you okay?" Elliot was driving, but he put his free hand on her thigh.

"I think so." She smiled.

"Good." He squeezed her thigh, and then put his hand back on the wheel. They weren't even at his house yet, and he as already loving this.


End file.
